


Negaduck? Never!

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [32]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Boners, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Erections, First Crush, Flirting, French Kissing, Groping, Held Down, Horniness, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Stalking, Suggestive Themes, Surprise Kissing, Touching, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Another alternative universe where Jim Starling doesn't become Negaduck. I seriously ponder why I continue to write about this strange threeway when the canon will doubtless come along to destroy all I've built.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Jim Starling, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack/Jim Starling, Launchpad McQuack/Jim Starling
Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Negaduck? Never!

Jim Starling blinked numbly as he looked down. It felt so numbing in the most painful ways, yet it kept on happening again and again and over and over. Like a merry go round or pushing a rock up hill to watch it fall all the way back down. Truly the bottom is a rock and a hard place. There was a million mistakes in his life that felt so unavoidable. In the moment, Jim wished half a million things that would never ever come true but one very important wish. That he could change for the better for just once. And so, The opportunity was given. Just like before, it was now his choice to take it.

An unfamiliar voice stammered, "M-Mr. S-St-Starling." The voice sounded so nervous and excited. Starling flicked his eyes up, somewhat taken aback by the younger mirror reflection. Not enough to show, mind you, but it was there. Starlight sighed as he put his hand against his face and an elbow on the table, "Yes?" The younger man smiled as stars lit in his eyes, squeeing to himself a little bit. The older man dropped his eyelids halfway and awaited a response. "I am the president and only official member of your fan club. I based my whole life around being more like you. I've had a crush on you since I first saw you on the TV. ILOVEYOU!" The mallard babbled quickly.

Noting that the line was fairly empty as the fainter had already fainted. The former celebrity decided to have fun with the fan, as he was likely going to be here for another hour before not getting called back on anything some more. The former actor acted caught off, "Wait. What was that last part?" The Mallard began to sweat and incomprehensibly babble. The fallen star took a more submissive, innocent, and unknowing act, "Because it sounded like you said that you love me. But, that couldn't be it because that would be weird to say to someone you've never met in real life." The younger duck was a blushing mess. 

It was fun to see. Still, The former star couldn't play forever, he cut the act short, "I'm just messing with you, kiddo. You got a name? Something for me to sign?" The drake swallowed his embarrassment and attempted to speak, "No, I want you to help me with my role. After all, Who better to ask then Darkwing Duck himself about becoming The Masked Mallard?" The older duck went wide eyed and silent. After a moment, The actor standing at the table asked worriedly, "Jim? Are you okay?" Suddenly there was hands on the purple flannel close to the neck. 

A yank, pulling closer and up. The eyes went wild and desperate in their colorful target likeness. "A NEW Darkwing Duck role!?!" The sharp toothed duck demanded answers. The purple duck couldn't help but need and melt. At first rage boiled hot to nearly red but cooled as opportunity was seen. The older mirror reflection pulled him in close for a harsh kiss that trailed off the bill to the neck. A whisper of something sweet yet dark in tone, "Why don't you take me to see this production? I can... Help you better then." The rising star chuckled lightly in mindless bliss, "I don't have a car."

In the background, a more familiar voice voice spoke with equal brainless for similar reasons, "I have a limo. I can drive." The beefy man was busy drooling over them both. Everything was coming together to his eyes, The former super star grinned wickedly and replied, "Perfect." 

However, this didn't go as well as intended. As both fans were a little too hooked to the lure used. Which is to say, they are horny. The former hero sat in the back of the limo with a groupie cling to his chest and the other groupie fainting every other 20 minutes while driving. I personally couldn't say if it was annoyance or guilt but Jimmy couldn't enjoy having a pretty man looking at him like he hung the stars much less two. Jimmie gruffed, "Can you please not sit on my lap?" The ducky looked up at him pitifully, wagging his tail like a sad puppy who just wanted to be petted. Starling refused this. 

By refused, I mean he pinned the echo to the backseat. For a moment there was a look of betrayal, then the mallard gave half lidded eyes and bared his neck with a wanting whimper. There was a something poking into the fallen hero, he looked down to find they were both hard. His hands slowly inched down to the hips then moved behind, grabbing handfuls. The reflection moaned quietly and softly, moving lustful. There was long a blur to actions taken, starting when hands moved and ending as a biting kiss was ended in car horn. The driver was peering into the back and accidentally put his hand on the horn.

While the former Darkwing had declared to himself that he wouldn't be lured anymore by these two bumbles, he couldn't help falling for the only compassion in years. Which is why in this moment as Jim Starling glared at Launchpad McQuack and pulled himself off Drake Mallard, he went off the path that would lead to him dying to become Negaduck. Even if the intentions weren't nobel or heroic to end up here, it had restarted his beating heart despite all efforts on his own part to make it harder and colder. 

The End.


End file.
